There is known a method of providing a pressure detection hole through a surface of a flap of an aircraft to measure a pressure distribution of the surface of the flap. However, this method is not preferable since it is necessary to process a flap.
According to another method, a bundle of tubes having pressure detection holes is attached on a surface of a flap in a flow direction. The tubes are attached on the surface of the flap such that the pressure detection holes are arranged at desired positions accurately, which is burdensome and low in workability. In addition, the tubes may cause airflow turbulence on the surface of the flap. A pressure distribution of the surface of the flap may not be measured accurately.
Meanwhile, according to a known technology, a flexible sheet-shape member has a plurality of pressure paths extending in parallel, the plurality of pressure paths have pressure detection holes, respectively, and the flexible sheet-shape member is arranged on a surface of a flap of an aircraft.
The aforementioned sheet-shape member is molded by extrusion molding. So a direction of the pressure paths is limited to the extrusion direction. As a result, the pressure detection holes may not be arranged at desired positions. For example, in the aforementioned sheet-shape member, the plurality of pressure detection holes may not be arranged on a straight line in a plan view of the pressure measure sheet through a pressure measure surface in a flow direction of fluid flowing on a surface of a measured object.
In view of the aforementioned circumstances, it is desirable to provide a pressure measure sheet capable of detecting a pressure distribution of desired positions on a surface of a measured object easily and accurately without processing the surface of the measured object. It is further desirable to provide a method of manufacturing the pressure measure sheet and a pressure measuring method using the pressure measure sheet.